Friction disk clutches or rotors for friction disk clutches of the type mentioned in the introduction are already known in a very wide variety of forms.
The rotors have webs which project regularly and axially and, as viewed in the radial direction, overlap magnet-surrounding means for electromagnets of the friction disk clutch. As a result, the desired field profile is achieved at an air gap between the magnet-surrounding means and rotor webs.
Rotors of electromagnetic clutches are frequently produced on steel blanks. In this case, a so-called preturning contour is first produced from the steel blank. Track-like depressions in which magnetically insulating materials, for example copper, are melted can be provided here. In a final machining process of the rotor, said rotor is cut to its final dimensions.
This procedure is comparatively time-consuming and cost-intensive since a great deal of tool work is required and relatively large amounts of material need to be machined in order to form the webs.
Furthermore, rotors are known which are produced by deep-drawing from a sheet metal part and forming magnetic blocking zones therein by means of air gaps. In any case, the production of such rotors is comparatively complex on account of the tools required.